Kaleidoscope
by AfroKane
Summary: He looked at his blue kaleidoscope. He wondered, had she understood, by now? Had she understood the reason that he left her with the red kaleidoscope with the Uchiha symbol imprinted on it? [SasuSaku] [One-shot]


**Kaleidoscope**

**By Afrokane**

A/N: A challenge response from SasuSaku LJ Community. My very first SasuSaku attempt. Very short, though. Hope you will enjoy! If you have time, please press the review button:P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**kaleidoscopes** - A tube-shaped optical instrument that is rotated to produce a succession of symmetrical designs by means of mirrors reflecting the constantly changing patterns made by bits of colored glass at one end of the tube; a constantly changing set of colours; a series of changing phases or events.

* * *

She took out her kaleidoscope and turned her right hand a little bit.

Red, green.

Red, pink.

Red, blue.

Red, red.

She smiled. She was lucky, wasn't she? That was her favorite combination of all time.

She turned her right hand a little bit again.

Dark, green.

Dark, pink.

Dark, blue.

Dark-

She frowned. Life was cruel to her, after all. One moment she was enjoying her favorite color, the other moment she was witnessing the worse combination that her little kaleidoscope could produce.

That was exactly a reflection of her pathetic life, wasn't it?

She smiled bitterly.

She wondered, was that what he saw under his legendary Sharingans?

Was everything so unreal, so fragile, so colourful, so surreal under his vision?

Was that the reason why he wanted to leave again?

Was that what he meant, by leaving this to her?

She did not know.

All she knew was that she was pathetically trying to imitate his vision and mourning her love through this little kaleidoscope of hers.

_Everyday. _

Damn, she still missed him. After all these years, she still missed him.

She looked at her right hand. There, held a red kaleidoscope which has a Uchiha fan simple imprinted on it.

He was very cruel to her, indeed. The first time he left, he gave her a "thank you." Last time he left, he gave her this kaleidoscope.

Really, what did he mean by leaving her this? To let go? Or to remember him? Or both?

Probably, she would not be able to solve this misery until the day she died.

Well, that did not matter to her. Either way, she would still be holding this kaleidoscope and peeked through the little optic, trying to recall her memory of them everyday until the day he came back—

Or, if life was cruel to her again, until the day she died.

But, once again, she did not mind. Not at all.

Because, that was what love supposed to be, right?

_Hell….yeah.

* * *

_

He took out his kaleidoscope and turned his left hand a little bit.

Dark, green.

Dark, pink.

Dark, blue.

Dark-

He frowned. His life was really damned. It was like he was being cursed from the day that he became the sole survivor from the infamous Uchiha massacre. Even this little kaleidoscope had the tendency to show him the ugliest combination that he could ever see these days.

He turned his left hand a little bit again.

Green, red.

Green, blue.

Green, pink.

Green, green.

He smirked. Life wasn't that hash, after all. Sometimes, his kaleidoscope would show him his favorite color and combination after some ugly reflections.

He wondered, what was she doing right now? Was she looking through her kaleidoscope that he left her two years ago?

Was she thinking about him, just like what he was thinking about her right now?

Or, had she already forgotten him, and enjoying her life with her companion?

He smiled bitterly.

He wished she could do that. She better did. Because, that was the reason why he left her with that kaleidoscope.

To let go. Life was short, fragile ,changing and…surreal. One moment you would see the ugliest hell, yet the other moment you would probably meet the most beautiful angel that would save you out of the hell.

Just like what his kaleidoscope reflected to him a moment ago.

He could not offer her what she wanted. His heart had been devoted to avenge for his clan. Even after he came back from Orochimaru, even after he had realized that she was the most important person to him, even after they had once shared his bed, his intention did not once change.

One day, he would leave again for fulfilling his goal of killing his brother.

He knew that, she knew that too. And they knew pretty clearly that once he left, the chance of coming back was very low.

If she waited for him, all she could see was darkness. The only way for her to find her own happiness was to open up her eyes to the beautiful world outside and forgot him.

He looked at his blue kaleidoscope.

He wondered, had she understood, by now?

Had she understood the reason that he left her with the red kaleidoscope with the Uchiha symbol imprinted on it? That this pair of kaleidoscope was destined to separate?

Had she realized that life was indeed very beautiful when she could opened up her eyes and changed the scenes at her wish by just slightly turning her hand?

He wished she could. She better did.

Because, that was the only way that he could show his love to her.

He looked at his blue kaleidoscope once more, and began his journey to search for his brother again.

* * *

A four years old boy took out his kaleidoscope and turned his left hand a bit.

Green, red.

Dark, red.

Dark, green.

Red-

Just when he was figuring out the pattern that he saw today, he sensed someone was standing before him.

He put down the kaleidoscope and lifted up his head.

A tall, good-looking man was kneeling right before him, staring at the red kaleidoscope that he was holding.

"Is that yours?" the man asked.

"No. It was my okaasan's." The boy answered, holding his red kaleidoscope tighter.

"What's your name?" The man asked again.

"I..I am Uchiha Yasuke."

The man startled a little bit upon hearing his answer.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Uchiha. Uchiha—"

—FIN—


End file.
